


Frantically Googling How To Take Care Of A Newborn

by SalTheCat



Category: Transcendence AU - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Transcendence (Gravity Falls)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-07 11:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18872065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalTheCat/pseuds/SalTheCat
Summary: Henry struggles to take care of his new kids. TAU fluff





	Frantically Googling How To Take Care Of A Newborn

Henry Pines, New dad of Acacia, Hank, and Willow Pines (and boy was he glad Hank was not Forrest) was frantically googling how to properly burp a baby without hurting them. Once that was accomplished, he googled how to change and clean a baby, then giving them baths, taking notes all the while. (Habit of a librarian) Stan was cackling in the background, and Willow was suspended in midair and giggling, held by an incorporeal Dipper. Mabel had Acacia and Hank in her lap, all three were giggling excessively as Mabel made funny faces to entertain their children. (Their children! He had kids now! It was still sinking in after about 4 hours home from the hospital, though Mabel had been there 3 days already.) Mabel came up behind him, bouncing Acacia. “Honey…” she said gently, taking the notes from his hands and giving him Acacia. “You've Got This”

A/N: fLuFf


End file.
